Rescue Me
by KittenOnTheKeys
Summary: The first title in The Secret Lives of Quick Change Comedians series, centered around Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. Mungojerrie is blamed and punished for a crime he didn't commit. Will he be able to set things right?
1. Exile

_The Secret Lives of Quick-Change Comedians_

1

**Rescue Me**

_Author's Note: All mentions of age are in human years and all characters are portrayed as anthros._

* * *

Mungojerrie did handsprings and back walkovers down the road to keep himself warm in the chill of the winter night. He was a handsome tom of nineteen years; his fur was marked with black, orange, cream, white, and ginger. His hazel eyes glittered in the icy moonlight, as did the silver charms set in his blue collar. He paused after a row of back walkovers and looked over his shoulder. 

"Come on, Teazah!" he called. His voice was laden with a rich Cockney accent.

"Couldn't you jus' wait up fo' two seconds?" asked his twin sister, Rumpleteazer, who was tired, but not yet tired to the point of being giddy as her brother was. Her voice was laden with that same Cockney accent.

Rumpleteazer, as you may have guessed, was the same age as and looked very similar to her twin brother. Her coat was marked in the same colors, but with a good deal less black. Her mischievous eyes were sparkly, like Jerrie's, only brown, and she was obviously smaller and more feminine.

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer had quite a reputation around the Jellicle Junkyard, where they were commonly known as the "Notorious Duo", and where they made one of their two homes. Their other home, a mansion called Victoria Grove, was not as much a home as it was a center of operations. They enjoyed making mischief for the family they shared the mansion with, which had earned them their status as the resident thieves and pranksters of the Junkyard. But that status had mostly been given them in good fun, and they were generally well liked by the Jellicles, as well as any other cats they happened to meet.

Mungojerrie hurried along, admiring the clear, lovely night. Suddenly he stopped short, causing Rumpleteazer to run smack into him.

"Owwie! Wot'd ya do tha' fo'?" Rumpleteazer asked, pushing herself off her twin's back. Mungojerrie wasn't paying attention.

"Did you 'ear tha'?" Jerrie asked.

"Wot?" Teazer asked.

Mungojerrie didn't reply, but instead began to advance into a dark alley, much to his sister's obvious dismay.

"Jerrie! Come back!" she hissed uneasily. "Anythin' could jump out at ya!"

But Mungojerrie was more curious than afraid. He kept advancing, ignoring Teazer's protests.

Rumpleteazer groaned softly to herself when her brother disappeared into the inky blackness. She didn't want to follow him, but she didn't want to be out on this dark street alone, and she certainly didn't want Jerrie to be in that even darker back street by himself. She took a small, frightened step forward.

"Jerrie?" she said in a soft, rather scared voice. She was slowly advancing in the direction Jerrie had gone, when suddenly…

_Wot 'n the bloody 'Eavisoide wos that!_

There was a loud clamor of banging metal, as though someone had leaped onto one of the garbage cans that lined the alley. Spurred on by fright, she lurched forward.

"Jerrie! Mungojerrie!" she called. "Whe' a' ya?"

Suddenly, she ran headlong into her twin brother's back.

"Mungojerrie!" she cried. "Ya gave me such a froight!"

"Shhhh!" he admonished softly. "Someone's 'ere."

Teazer froze and looked around, but she couldn't see anyone in the pitch dark.

"Maybe we oughta go 'ome," she whispered, keeping as close behind Jerrie as was possible.

"Maybe you oughta stay," said a voice behind them, mocking Teazer's accent. The twins turned and saw that two toms were blocking their way out of the alley. The toms' faces were hidden in the shadows, but Jerrie recognized their voices.

"Macavity's agents," Jerrie whispered in Teazer's ear. "Don' move."

Some cats were of the opinion that one or both of the Notorious Duo worked for Macavity. Mungojerrie had, in fact, formerly worked for the Napoleon of Crime, but he'd never committed any of the dastardly deeds – murder and the like – that Macavity and his agents were known for. His jobs had been limited to petty theft from the human family he lived with at Victoria Grove and other humans in that neighborhood. However, his history at Macavity's Lair was not pleasant, so no one but Rumpleteazer knew the true story, and Jerrie didn't seem to be in a hurry to tell anyone else.

Teazer, who was too frightened to move even if she'd wanted to, nodded slowly.

"Wot d' you want?" Jerrie asked, looking confident so that the toms would know he could put up a fight.

"Nothing much," said the tom on the left. "Just your sister. She looks like a 'fun' queen."

" 'Ow dare you!" Teazer exclaimed indignantly, suddenly overcoming her fear.

"Oh, how dare us," the other tom mocked.

"Come on, Teazah, let's get outta 'ere," said Jerrie irritably. "We don' gotta stay an' listen ta this trash."

They turned to leave the other way, but two more toms blocked them.

"Oh, no, we insist," said one of the two new toms. "Stay and have a little fun."

"Your idea of fun is disgustin', if you ask me," said Jerrie frankly.

"No one asked you, Mungojerrie," said the first tom. He stepped closer to Jerrie, and Jerrie immediately knew who he was: Zeus, a large alley tom with a reputation for liking queens a bit too much.

"If you so much as touch 'er…" Jerrie threatened.

"You'll what?" Zeus asked him.

"No agent of Macavity's is gonna taike _moy_ sista fo' an 'ussy!" said Jerrie hotly.

"Is that so?" Zeus asked. "Just watch me."

He grabbed Teazer by the arm and pulled her close. Jerrie rushed at him and violently shoved him away. Zeus stood up, enraged, and he and the three other toms surrounded Jerrie and Teazer.

"You know how much I hate annoyances, Mungojerrie," said Zeus. "And you, my friend, are annoying."

"Get…away from us…now," Jerrie said through clenched teeth. Zeus just scoffed at him and took hold of Teazer again.

Then something completely unexpected happened. Jerrie gave a terrifying growl, and his eyes glowed and turned completely white. He raised his paw and struck Zeus so hard that it sent the large tom sprawling.

"The Evil Eye!" one of the other toms cried. "He has the Evil Eye!"

"Let's get out of here!" said another. The three of them ran off, terrified. Zeus got up, hissed contemptuously at Jerrie, and then followed them.

Teazer stared at her brother in disbelief. She'd never seen him do such a thing before.

"Wot…on earth…?" she asked.

Jerrie turned to look at her. His eyes no longer glowed white, but he still looked quite angry. "A' you okay?" he asked her concernedly. "Those blackguards!"

"Jerrie, Oi wanna know wot jus' 'appened," Teazer insisted.

"Oi growled an' they all ran off. Tha's all," said Jerrie, looking confused.

"Jerrie!" Teazer shrieked. "Yer eyes turned _white_ for 'Eavisoide's sake! An' wot's the 'Evil Eye'?"

"Oi dunno," said Jerrie. "Prolly jus' some silly superstition."

"But tha' doesn' explain yer eyes turnin' white," said Teazer uneasily.

Jerrie laughed. "Don' look a' me loike tha', Teaz!" he said. "Oi'm not some evil creature from Mars, if tha's wot yer worried about. It wos prolly jus' a reflection of the moonloight."

He paused a moment, looked around, and then shivered.

"It's bloomin' col' ou' 'ere," he said softly. "Le's go."

They hurried to Victoria Grove, where the family was asleep. All the lights were out, but a cozy fire flickered in the fireplace to keep out the winter chill.

"A' ya sleepy _now_?" Teazer asked jokingly.

"Oi 'ave ta admit it, Oi s'pose," Jerrie replied, stretching out in front of the fire. He fell asleep within minutes. Rumpleteazer curled up on the sofa, but she had a harder time falling asleep, though the fire _was_ relaxing. She snuggled as deep as she could into the sofa cushion, until at last the sound of Jerrie breathing lulled her to sleep. When the early morning sun's rays woke her up, she put on her special Woolworth pearl necklace that Jerrie had given her quite awhile back and looked around for him. She finally found him in the stream nearby, taking a bath. She started giggling, for she knew how much Mungojerrie hated getting a bath! Every time he knew it was coming, he would hide. If he was caught, it was something of a sight.

"An' wot, may Oi ask, is so fonny?" he asked as he climbed out. Rumpleteazer just laughed harder as Jerrie shook out his coat, causing it to fluff up, and licked it down smooth. Mungojerrie rolled his eyes and walked up the path to the mansion still trying to smooth down his fur. Rumpleteazer regained control over herself and caught up to him as he was walking inside.

"Wot made ya decoide ta take a bath? You 'ate baths!" she said. Mungojerrie sat in front of the fire, drying himself.

"Oi don' moind as long as Oi do it moyself," he told her. "But when mistress does it…ugh! It's awful."

"Oi see," Rumple said, trying her best not to giggle. Only a small laugh managed to escape her.

"Wotcha wanna do now?" she asked, quickly changing the subject and hoping her twin hadn't noticed the giggle.

"Oi koinda thought we'd go down ta Kensington Square," Mungo said thoughtfully. Teazer jumped up and down in circles around Jerrie. They'd be almost sure of seeing one or two of their friends at Kensington Square!

"Quit that 'oppin' an' le's get goin'," Mungo said playfully, slipping into his vest. "Oi'm droy now."

As they neared the square, they caught sight of a reddish-colored queen named Bombalurina and her best friend, Demeter, sitting and chatting in a sunny corner. Mungojerrie couldn't help but sigh to himself. He and Demeter weren't always quite friendly with each other. Demeter was one of those who suspected him of being an agent for Macavity, so she stayed away from him and often shot indirect insults at him, and Jerrie resented that and shunned her because of it.

" 'Ey!" Teazer called. Bombalurina and her cousin turned and saw them. Demeter turned away, but not before Mungojerrie caught her rolling her eyes at him. He gave her a small scowl in return, as if to say, _I'm not the bad guy here!_

"Hi," Bombalurina greeted. "Did you hear about the jewel heist in town?"

"No," Mungojerrie said frankly, knowing the female well enough to know that she was going to go into detail. Demeter shot him a meaningful look. Jerrie simply turned away and ignored it. It was the kind of look that told him she thought he was guilty. Though he knew he hadn't stolen the valuables, he also knew he'd never be able to convince Demeter.

"Is ana'one else 'ungry?" Rumpleteazer asked when Bomby had finished with her explanations.

"Oi am," Mungo offered. He'd completely forgotten about breakfast.

"Well why don't you steal something then? It seems to be what you do best," Demeter said. She shot him another meaningful look. Jerrie rolled his eyes at her rather lame attempt at insulting him and started to walk down the street, when suddenly his eye caught something sparkling in a nearby garbage can. Curious, he reached in and pulled out some expensive jewelry. He stared in surprise at the gems that lay twinkling in his paw.

Demeter glared at him. "So that's where you were last night," she said accusingly.

"Oi didn't…Oi wosn't…" Jerrie stammered.

"Wait until Munkustrap hears about this! You'll be far over your head in hot water. You can't just walk away this time!"

"What do you have to say for yourself? You went too far, Mungojerrie!" Munkustrap's tail thrashed angrily as he glared reproachfully at the young tabby tom that sat before him. It was well after midnight, and the tom looked rather peaked. Munkustrap felt sorry for him, but he couldn't let this crime go unnoticed.

"This is like an elephant in the kitchen; it's just too big to ignore," a black and white tom named Alonzo put in.

"Exactly," Munkustrap said, wishing that his father, the Jellicle leader Old Deuteronomy, were there.

"Oi didn' do it!" Mungo insisted. " 'Onest Oi didn'!"

" 'E ain't loyin'!" Teazer put in.

Munkustrap cast a doubtful eye on the twin troublemakers. He liked the two in spite of their pranks and mischief, but Mungojerrie had gotten himself into hot water. He would have to set things right to get out of it.

"How do we know? You two were the only ones who left the Junkyard last night. We need proof," a small black tom named Mistoffelees said quietly. Jerrie was one of his friends, but they simply had no way of knowing that Jerrie wasn't lying.

"Oi 'ave proof!" Jerrie said quickly, eager to vindicate himself. "Teazer 'n Oi got jumped boy a gang o' Macavity's agents las' noight."

"Oh?" said Munkustrap. "Do tell us."

"We wos walkin' ta Victoria Grove an' Oi 'eard a noise," Jerrie explained. "We went inta an alley ta investigate an' they surrounded us."

"And how can you prove this?" Munkustrap asked.

"Teazer saw the whole thing," said Jerrie. He looked over at Teazer, who nodded.

"Oi certainly did," she said. "They surrounded us an' one o' them said some…ratha vulgar things ta me."

"So, ya see, Oi'm tellin' the truth," Jerrie concluded.

"Of course you are," said Munkustrap. "Jerrie, she's your sister, not to mention your partner in all of the mischief you two create. She's obviously going to vouch for you."

This refutation of his alibi made Jerrie angry. "Send for one o' Macavity's agents, then, if you loike!" he said. "Oi'm sure they'd be more than 'appy ta tell ya."

"I'm sure they would," said Munkustrap. "However, I think you know quite well, Mungojerrie, that Jellicles do not communicate with the likes of Macavity's agents."

"So…that's it, then? You're willin' ta b'lieve Oi'm loyin' jus' 'cause you's afraid o' Macavity?" Jerrie asked, outraged.

"I am not…afraid of him," said Munkustrap, his face growing warm. "I do not consort with such hooligans. That is all."

"Coulda fooled me," Jerrie said under his breath. Alonzo jumped out of his seat, but Munkustrap motioned for him to remain calm.

"How dare you insult my brother in such a fashion!" Alonzo growled.

"Well, if the boot fits…" Jerrie replied.

"Why, you…" Alonzo rose again and was perfectly ready to strike Jerrie, but Munkustrap again held him back. Jerrie gave Alonzo a look.

"Munkustrap, we don't have to listen to this trash," Alonzo said to his older brother. "Send him away. He is obviously guilty."

"There could be truth in what he says," Munkustrap told him. "We cannot decide one way or the other with this information. It's too inconclusive."

"But what if he _is _lying?" Plato asked. "Are you willing to risk the safety of the entire Tribe by taking him at his word?"

"As protector, it would be a neglect of my duties to do such a thing, no matter how reliable the tom," Munkustrap said, more to himself than to Plato.

"Oi can't believe this!" Jerrie cried. " 'Ave Oi eva given any of you any reason not ta b'lieve me?"

"He's right," put in Pouncival, who, aside from Teazer, was Jerrie's best friend. "What if he's _not_ lying? We can't just throw him out on the street like that. It doesn't seem right."

Munkustrap didn't know what to do. Both Plato and Pouncival had points. Letting Jerrie stay could mean jeopardizing the whole Tribe, but forcing Jerrie into exile could put him in danger. Jerrie had never lied to the Tribe before. But was it worth it, trusting him? Everyone made mistakes, and it only would've taken one moment of weakness for Jerrie to give in to the temptation of taking the jewels. And if he had done it, it could mean that he was connected to Macavity, as Macavity was the usual proprietor of such deeds. And if he was connected to Macavity, he had to be sent away.

"I'm sorry to have to do this to you, Mungojerrie," he said. "But you are hereby sentenced to exile. You are forbidden to enter the Junkyard or communicate with any member of this Tribe. Re-admittance to the Junkyard and Tribe will be granted only on the condition that you do reparation for the crime you have committed, or until we find irrefutable proof that you did not commit the said crime. May the Everlasting Cat go with you."

Mungojerrie's dark eyes widened in dismay. "Exile?" he asked, incredulous. "Munk…you can't do this to me! It's not possible!"

"I'm sorry, but that is my decision," said Munkustrap firmly. "If you refuse to leave, you will be forced out."

Jerrie stood frozen on the spot, utterly shocked. Exile! For a crime he hadn't even committed! It was too much.

"You can't do this withou' Ol' Deuteronomy's approval!" Teazer cried. "You 'ave no roight!"

"I'm afraid I do," said Munkustrap.

"Oi won't let this 'appen," Teazer said furiously. "Oi can't."

"Shhhh!" Mungojerrie rebuked her. Even though he was being sent away, that didn't mean that Teazer had to go with him. It was better for her to stay at the Junkyard, where it was safer.

"This is nonsense!" Teazer repeated, stamping her paw. "Wot makes you think tha' the's anything roight about sendin' Jerrie away?"

Munkustrap made no reply.

"Foine," Teazer scoffed. "If Jerrie leaves, Oi'm leavin' too."

"No, Teazah," Mungo said, looking at her sadly. "Oi can't let you do tha'."

"But, Jerrie…we always do everythin' _togetha_, no matta wot. Oi loves ya' too much ta let you go out the' alone!"

"It's safer 'ere," Jerrie said softly. "Please, Teazer…listen ta me, jus' this once. Oi couldn' live with moyself if you got 'urt."

"We's done it befo'," Teazer protested.

"We 'ad no choice," Jerrie reminded her. "Now we 'ave a choice, an' Oi'm asking you ta taike it. Oi'll come back eventually, Teaz. Oi know Oi didn' do anythin' wrong, an' Oi'll make them see it, no matta wot it taikes."

"Promise?" Teazer asked. Tears marked her colorful fur.

"Promise," Jerrie agreed, brushing his sister's cheek affectionately. He let Teazer cry on his shoulder for a moment, knowing it would soften the blow somewhat when he turned to walk away. But he himself was having a hard time choking back tears. He didn't often cry, and he certainly wasn't going to cry now. He would walk calmly away, without looking back, without asking for reconsideration. He had too much dignity to plead with Munkustrap over a crime he hadn't even committed.

The familiar feel and smell of her brother's soft fur against her face gave Rumpleteazer great comfort, but not great enough. When he finally pulled her away, she couldn't bear to let go of him. It took all the willpower she had to make herself let go. They had never been forced to separate like this, and they'd never thought they'd have to be. As Jerrie walked away, trying to keep a dignified and calm look on his face, Teazer broke into open sobbing.

Mungojerrie did not dare look back. He could hear Teazer crying somewhere behind him, somewhere back in the Junkyard, but he knew that if he looked back, he'd never have the strength of mind to leave her behind again.

Teazer began to call after him hysterically.

"Le' go o' me! Oi 'ave ta go after 'im…'e moight get 'urt! Jerrie! Mungojerrie!"

Jerrie kept walking.

_Oi won't cry. Not me._

And with that, he took off running, to hide the tears that now flowed freely from his hazel eyes.

He knew he had to prove his innocence to the Tribe. But how? How could he prove anything to a Tribe that had sent him into exile on inconclusive evidence?

A good place to start would be to find whoever had actually stolen the jewels. He had no idea where to begin, but he figured the sooner he began, the sooner he'd be back at the yard with Teazer.

Back at the Junkyard…

Rumpleteazer cried for an hour, and finally she didn't have any tears left to cry. She could only sit and think of something to do and try to help out around the Junkyard. By now, it was surely around five-thirty or six in the morning.

She'd never thought that Jerrie would be forced to leave her like this! Munkustrap was being unfair, and that was all there was to it. He himself had admitted that the evidence was inconclusive!

"Rumpleteazer? Is that you crying in there?" a kindly voice asked.

"Yeh," Teazer said, trying to wipe her eyes with her paws before the other cat saw her.

"I thought maybe you'd like to come talk with the other kittens. Etcetera and the others are missing your conversation this morning," an older queen named Jennyanydots said. Rumpleteazer sniffed a little before trying to answer.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Jenny asked before Rumple could say anything. Teazer nodded.

"Munk sen' Jerrie 'way!" she said. " 'E sentenced 'im ta exoile! _Moy _Jerrie!"

"That's too bad," Jenny said. "What did Jerrie do?"

" 'E didn't do _anythin_'!" Teazer cried.

"I see," Jenny said.

"Oi dunno 'ow Munk could think 'e stole those jewels! Oi mean, 'e moighta', but still…Oi knows 'e didn'. 'E woulda tol' _me_, a' least," said Teazer. "Jerrie's neva done anythin' loike tha'."

"I was coming to ask you if you would get this ingredient for me," Jenny said, handing Teazer a little piece of paper. "I'm out of a certain medicine, and I need this to make more of it. I'd appreciate it very much."

"Ya mean it?" Teazer asked, jumping to her feet. "Would Oi eva!"

"Wonderful," Jenny said. "I'll see you back here later then."

Jenny knew as she walked away that Rumpleteazer would see this job as an opportunity to find her brother and talk to him, but she pretended not to. Her sympathetic heart told her that the tabby queen wasn't lying when she said that Mungojerrie was innocent.


	2. Complication

Rumpleteazer dashed away, eager to begin her errand. Yes, she'd get Jenny what she'd asked for. But she was sure that a quick search for Mungojerrie could be worked into her schedule. She looked at Victoria Grove; he wasn't there. She looked at all their usual hangouts, and even at some of the more unlikely places for him to be, but he wasn't to be found. Sadly, she headed downtown to get Jenny what she needed. As she walked along the riverside, she spottedJerrie a ways up the bank.

"Jerrie!" she called excitedly, racing towards him at top speed. Jerrie turned his head a second too late. Teazer had already tackled him and was strangling him in a hug.

"Whe'd _you _come from?" he asked in surprise.

"Oi'm 'untin' somethin' fo' Jenny," Teazer said. She couldn't manage to keep still; she was so glad she'd found her brother!

"Oi got an 'unch you's 'untin' somethin' else too," Jerrie teased. Teazer gave him another hug.

"Cou'se Oi wos!" she said. "Oi wos 'untin' you!"

"Oi though' so," Jerrie told her. "But…could ya get off me?"

"Sorry," Teazer apologized. "But Oi jus' couldn' 'elp moyself…Oi'm so 'appy!"

"Oi knows, an' Oi am too, but Oi can't go back with ya. 'Memba?" Jerrie said, not at all pleased to have to add that sour note to their joyful reunion.

"Yeh, Oi 'memba," Teazer said sadly. "But ya'll come back soon, roight?"

"Oi promised, didn' Oi?" said Jerrie, though in reality he wasn't all too sure. "Betta git back ta the Junkya'd b'fo' they sends ou' a sea'ch pa'ty."

Teazer gave Jerrie a quick kiss on the cheek and hurried off. She couldn't believe her good luck! Finding a wandering Jerrie in the big city of London had the potential of being an extremely difficult task, but she'd pulled it off with relative ease.

She ran at top speed back toward the Junkyard, hoping to get there soon enough to avoid suspicion. Suddenly, someone grabbed her arm from behind, nearly yanking it out of socket. Teazer gave a little yelp as the someone whirled her around, and then she found herself face-to-face with one of the largest alley toms she'd ever seen. Several other rough-looking toms stood behind him. The tom that had a hold on her was a dark gray color with a single, golden-yellow, zigzagging stripe down his back.

"W-who a' you?" she stammered out. This cat had a particularly intimidating air about him.

"I'm Zeus," the alley tom said simply.

"You's who?" Teazer asked, dumbfounded. This strange cat named Zeus didn't answer. Instead, he grabbed Teazer about the waist and turned her in a circle.

"Yes, I think she'll do nicely," he said. Teazer didn't like the sound of that.

"Wot'n the 'Eavyside Laya a' ya tolkin' 'bout?" she asked.

"My dear…" Zeus began. Teazer definitely didn't like the sound of that. Then, all at once, she recognized him.

"You's tha' tom who jumped me 'n Jerrie the otha noight!" she exclaimed.

Zeus smiled wickedly. "Yes, that was me. And now I finally have you alone, without your overprotective brother around."

Teazer shivered. Judging from his attitude toward her the night he'd surprised she and Jerrie, she could guess what he'd meant by "she'll do nicely". However, she decided to pretend she didn't.

"Tell me jus' wot Oi'll do noicely fo'," she demanded.

"You'll figure that out with time," Zeus replied.

"Tha' doesn' soun' good," Teazer muttered.

"Now, my dear…" Zeus told her. Teazer angrily slapped him.

"Stop callin' me tha'!" she said. "Oi ain't yer dea', an' Oi neva will be!"

Zeus didn't reply. He just gave her another wicked smile and led her away towards Macavity's Lair. Teazer struggled and called for help, but in vain.

What was a queen to do?

* * *

Rumpleteazer was not missed at the Junkyard until late that afternoon, when Jenny told Munkustrap that she'd sent Teazer on an errand and she hadn't returned. As the Jellicles were realizing that one of their number was missing, Mungojerrie was running silently through the alley towards the Jellicle Junkyard. He intended to take a peek into the yard to see what everyone was up to, but he didn't expect to arrive just as the Jellicles were discussing the disappearance of his sister. When he heard them talking about Teazer, he jumped up on a pile of junk that was hidden behind the Junkyard fence to listen.

"When exactly did you send her on this errand, Jenny?" Munkustrap was asking.

"Very early in the morning…about six," Jenny told him.

"What was the errand?" Munkustrap asked.

"She was getting me an ingredient for one of my medicines," said Jenny. "I don't think it should've taken this long."

Munkustrap turned to say something to Alonzo, and Jenny thought about her answer. She knew that Teazer had probably found Jerrie and spoken to him. But certainly a queen as street smart as Teazer would know to return before she was missed! Jenny hesitated. This information could get Teazer into trouble. But would it be worse trouble than she was already in? Jenny thought not.

"Munkustrap," she said. "In sending Teazer on the errand, I had a second purpose. I'm almost certain that she intended to search Jerrie out and speak to him. I permitted it because I just couldn't bring myself to believe him guilty of the theft!"

Munkustrap was surprised at such an action from Jenny.

"But even so," Jenny continued. "She certainly would've returned by now."

Jerrie jumped silently from one junk pile to the next, circling the yard. _So much for Teazah bein' safe_, he thought. She would've been better off with him after all.

"What should we do?" Demeter asked Munkustrap. Munkustrap frowned as he tried to think up a solution.

"Do you have any idea what could've happened to her?" he asked Jenny.

"She could've been kidnapped by Macavity, or attacked by Pollicles…any number of things could've happened!" said Jenny.

Mungojerrie, however, knew exactly what had happened. He'd find his sister at Macavity's Lair with Zeus. He slid down from the junk pile and raced off in the direction of the Lair, which was an abandoned building that Macavity had fixed for his use.

Jerrie had gotten about halfway to Macavity's Lair when he spied a group of agents standing on a street corner. He heard Teazer's name mentioned, and he quickly picked a well-hidden spot so he could eavesdrop.

"I hear Zeus netted himself another queen," one said. "Mungojerrie's sister, if the rumors are true."

"Mungojerrie?" asked another, looking a bit confused.

"You remember!" the first exclaimed. "The tabby tom that quit on Macavity awhile back; you know, the Cockney? The one who had the…ahem…_affair_ with Griddlebone."

"Oh yeah, Mungojerrie," the other tom said, musing over the comment about Griddlebone. "I heard they sent him away for stealing those jewels from the jewel shop. Too bad they don't know Zeus did it!"

"They sent Mungojerrie away?" the largest of the agents asked, sounding very interested. Jerrie remembered him well: Daine, a tall, strong tom and one of Macavity's very best agents. Daine held him in extremely bitter contempt. Jerrie wasn't quite sure of the reason, but he was smart enough to know to stay well out of Daine's way if it was possible. Daine, it was said, possessed extraordinary mystical powers.

"I've heard talk of it," the first cat said. "They say they sent him into exile…and based on inconclusive evidence! What cowards!"

"Is Macavity aware of this?" Daine asked.

"I don't know that anyone's reported it yet," said the first agent.

"Macavity will want that information. He'll want Mungojerrie back," Daine said, moving hastily away from the group as though he was leaving.

"I thought you didn't like Mungojerrie," the other agent reminded him. "He's the one who got on Macavity's good side and worked his way up to the top. Remember?"

"Of course I remember," Daine snapped. "What do you take me for?"

"I was just making sure…" the other tom mumbled.

"If you _must _know, I have my own fight to pick with that Cockney," said Daine in an exasperated tone. "It's none of Macavity's affair. I'll return shortly."

Mungojerrie's mind worked quickly. He'd have to pick the fight Daine wanted before he got to Macavity. If he could prevent Daine from reaching Macavity, perhaps Macavity would never find out that he'd been exiled. At the very least, his finding out would be delayed. He could infiltrate the Lair, rescue Teazer, and escape before Macavity had even been reminded to think about him!

However, there was a large catch. In order for his plan to work, he'd have to _win_ the fight. Though he didn't see how he could do it, given that Daine was twice as tall and had dangerously beneficial mystical powers, he decided to have a go at it. He followed Daine into a deserted, dark alley, where no one would see or hear them.

"Stop whe' you a'," he ordered. Too late, he realized that he should've at least tried to disguise his accent. He saw a sneer form on Daine's face.

"Why, if it isn't Mungojerrie, the _very_ notorious Cockney traitor," Daine laughed wickedly.

"Oi shoulda known ya'd throw an insult a' me first thing," Jerrie countered. "It always wos the fav'rite pastoime at the Lair."

"And where's that slutty little tagalong sister of yours?" Daine asked, a cruel grin forming on his face. He knew Mungojerrie himself could stand a taunt, but he wouldn't tolerate anything bad said of his twin.

"Taike tha' back!" Jerrie growled.

Daine just stared, daring Jerrie to pick a fight. Jerrie raised a threatening paw.

"You draw the line at murder, remember that, Mungojerrie," Daine said. "Although, I'm saying this as though you could actually even hurt me. You always were so much weaker than I am."

"An' ya say it as if Oi would stoop ta the murderin' level," Jerrie said. "Now taike back wot ya said 'bout Teazah!"

He never had, and never, ever would, lower himself to murder. He had more dignity than that. Even when he had been working for Macavity, he'd never even thought to murder anyone. Even though Macavity often had asked him to, he'd always said no. It was simply too awful to stoop to. To take the life of another cat was blatantly wrong.

Again, Daine just stared, this time silently. Jerrie could see it in his eyes…he _wanted_ to fight. This was the moment he'd been waiting for, this moment when he could fight with Mungojerrie with no one to stop him or limit him in any way. It made Jerrie just a little nervous. It was clear that Daine was perfectly ready to fight to the death, but he also knew that he wouldn't, just for sport. Daine would injure him, yes, maybe even bring him dangerously close to death. But kill him, no. For Daine, this was a simple game, and Jerrie was the toy.

But Jerrie's rage at Daine's remarks about Teazer overcame his anxiety. With a growl, he pounced on Daine. Daine took a swipe at Jerrie's face that almost broke his jaw, but Mungojerrie wasn't beaten that easily. He took a flying leap off a garbage can, landing on Daine's back and digging his claws into the larger cat's fur and skin. Daine turned around quickly, throwing Jerrie into a pile of junk. Jerrie jumped up and swiped at Daine's face, leaving a thin scratch mark down his cheek. Daine, furious that Jerrie had actually done him harm, struck him with all the force he had. Jerrie stumbled backwards and fell, but recovered as Daine turned around and managed to bite Daine on the ear. Daine angrily swung his fist around and gave Jerrie another full force strike square in the face. Jerrie let out a yelp and fell back. Daine whirled and stalked away, leaving Jerrie with a bloody nose and mouth.

Jerrie groaned and put a paw to his face. It came away bloody. He dragged himself to the Thames and stuck his blood-spattered paw in the cool water as he flopped down onto the bank, exhausted. The water felt good in the blistering summer heat, and though he fought it, he fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

WhenJerrie awoke, the sun shone brightly, its blazing heat pounding down on his back. It was about noon, he estimated. He washed the blood off his face and took a long drink as he pondered what to do next. He'd lost the fight that he'd foolishly picked with Daine, and now Macavity was almost certainly after him. But that unlucky obstacle wouldn't stop him from rescuing Rumpleteazer.

Not knowing what else to do, Jerrie started off toward Macavity's Lair. There was no other choice. He had nowhere else to take this but to open confrontation with the Hidden Paw himself, who was more dangerous and deceitful than anyone Jerrie had ever encountered. It was something he wouldn't have ever thought of doing under any other circumstance, but at the moment he was desperate.

As he sprinted down a side street, he felt something hard strike the back of his head. He groped dizzily for something to hold on to. Finding nothing, he fell to the ground. The last thing he remembered was paws and faces coming from every direction.

* * *

When Mungojerrie came around, he wasn't all that surprised to find himself inside Macavity's Lair. He was lying on a very long table surrounded by chairs, and he realized that he was in Macavity's Conference Room.

"It's about time you woke up."

Jerrie jumped to his paws, lost his balance, and fell off the table. He regained his composure as quickly as he could and turned to face Macavity, keeping his guard up.

"Oi demand tha' you release moy sista this instant," Jerrie commanded.

"Do you?" Macavity said, casually taking a seat at the long table. "Well, I've heard some rumors concerning you that I'd like to speak to you about first."

"Tha' 'as nothin' ta do with Teazah," Jerrie countered heatedly.

"Jerrie, Jerrie, don't think I don't know what your _friends_ have done to you," said Macavity.

"Oi'm not 'ere fo' them," said Jerrie angrily. "Oi'm 'ere fo' Teazah. Now a' you gonna free 'er o' not?"

"Mungojerrie, you know me better than that," said Macavity.

"Oi wish ta the 'Eavisoide Laya tha' weren't so," Jerrie said with a touch of sadness in his voice.

"Don't make me hurt you," said Macavity fiercely. "I don't want to have to beat you to death."

"Any mo' than Oi want ta' be beat ta' death, Oi'm _sure_," Jerrie replied coldly. "But it looks loike Oi'll 'ave ta' foight if Oi wont ta' save moy sista."

Macavity chuckled.

"Stubborn as ever, I see," he said, settling back into his chair.

Disgusted, Jerrie turned to leave.

"You were good, Jerrie," Macavity continued. "Intelligent, quick, and good company. You were my favorite. You know that. But you left it all behind…and for what? A Tribe that's sent you into exile based on…what? Inconclusive evidence, was it?"

"Oi will _neva_ work fo' you 'gain," said Jerrie, stopping but not turning. "Oi've learned moy lesson. Oi've seen wot you are, an' wot you are isn' wot Oi want ta be."

"Ah, too good for me, is that it? You ungrateful son of a Pollicle!" Macavity thundered. "_I_ made you what you were, and you could've been _great_."

"You sought ta make me a criminal, an' tha' is somethin' Oi cannot – Oi _will not_ be!" Jerrie shouted back, whirling angrily.

"You'll always be a criminal at heart, Mungojerrie," said Macavity. "You were born to it, meant for it in every way! You cannot escape what you were destined for! You possess the Evil Eye! Face it, Jerrie. You are inherently evil."

"The's no such thing as the Evil Eye," Jerrie scoffed.

"You are nothing but a menace to your Tribe," Macavity continued, rising and slowly advancing towards Jerrie.

"No…" Jerrie said nervously, moving away from him.

"Everything you love will eventually be withered by the evil in your heart if you don't extract yourself now," Macavity continued. "Your sister, your friends…all of them, destroyed by _you_, you and your denial of your destiny."

"Oi control moy _own _destiny!" Jerrie growled, suddenly turning fierce and lunging at Macavity. Macavity grabbed him by the arm and flung him to the floor.

Pinning Jerrie's arms behind his back, Macavity said, "You'll be the ruin of yourself, Mungojerrie, and when it happens, I will watch and laugh."

So saying, Macavity dragged Jerrie up to the highest floor of prison cells and locked him up.

_Meanwhile, back at the Jellicle Junkyard…_

"You'll be made ta pay fo' this!" Teazer shouted over her shoulder as she streaked to the opposite corner of the room. Zeus smiled pitilessly and walked toward her.

"And who will be the debtor? Your brother? Mungojerrie is certainly dead by now," he said. "One less troublesome cat to deal with. And there's no cat more convenient to eliminate."

Zeus cornered her and held her in place with one paw.

"You loie!" Teazer told him, her eyes narrowing angrily. Zeus only laughed and stepped closer.

"I'm sure you know inside that it's true," he told her. "Don't play games with me."

"It's a bloody lie!" Teazer insisted obstinately.

But inside, she wasn't so sure anymore. Macavity was so cruel, and Teazer didn't want to think of what he just might do to her brother. Zeus chuckled again, and this time it sent a chill down Teazer's spine.

"Don't be ridiculous, Rumpleteazer," said Zeus shortly. "If I were you, I wouldn't count on Jerrie ever being seen again. And that means there isn't much hope for you, now, is there?"

He made a move as though he was going to try to kiss her, but Teazer slapped him.

"Even if Jerrie _is _dead, Oi'll neva dishona 'is mem'ry boy givin' in ta the loikes of you!" she hissed. For once, Zeus didn't laugh.

"You belong to _me_ now," he hissed back. "I can do with you as I please. I suggest you keep that in mind, or someone _else_ may end up dead!"

_A half-hour later…_

All was silence in Jerrie's cell as he thought about his conversation with Macavity. He tried to hold his ground firmly, but deep down, he began to doubt. Was it possible that he could truly be evil? Was he a threat to the Jellicles and Teazer? What if everything Macavity said of him was true?

"You doubt." Jerrie didn't look up as he heard Macavity enter the cell and close the door behind him. "Good."

"You're wrong," said Jerrie, trying to sound like he was in possession of the confidence he really lacked.

"Believe what you want to, Mungojerrie," said Macavity coldly. "But let me warn you, denial is the undoing of many."

Jerrie made no reply.

"I am giving you one last chance," said Macavity. "Spare yourself the pain of watching the destruction of your world by your own hand."

"The' is nothing….no one in the world wot could _eva_ make me betray a friend," said Jerrie, feeling his confidence slowly trickling back.

"Your loyalty to others is one of your biggest faults," said Macavity. "If your only ally is yourself, you never have to worry about betrayal."

"But you 'ave no 'elp in tough toimes, eitha," Jerrie countered coolly.

"A strong tom needs no help," Macavity replied.

"No, a strong tom _admits_ tha' 'e needs 'elp," said Jerrie. "A weak tom struggles unda a load tha's too 'eavy an' doesn't ask fo' 'elp, until 'e finally falls."

"You would do well to follow your own advice, if you truly believe in it," Macavity snickered. "You hide your past from everyone, even your own sister. Is it because it shows you for what you really are?"

"No!" Jerrie said, his voice rising defensively. "It's because it's moy own business an' no one else's!"

"Well, you'd better hope your business doesn't turn out to be someone else's tragedy," said Macavity.


	3. Redemption

Mungojerrie had tried everything he could think of to escape. He'd tried picking the lock, but he didn't have the right tools. He'd tried breaking the window, but it was barred on the outside. He'd tried breaking down the door, but it only resulted in bruises. He'd broken the window glass with his bare fist and tried to wiggle the bars loose, but none of them gave way. Finally, bleeding, exhausted, and cold from the chill coming in through the broken window, Jerrie curled up in the corner and pondered his situation.

He'd been in the cell now for an hour total, and things had begun to look bleak, he heard footsteps approach and stop in front of his cell. The door opened just enough to allow someone to slip a piece of bread and a glass of water inside. As quick and silent as a shadow, Jerrie had his paw between the door and the doorjamb. Whoever had brought the food didn't notice and shut the door hard. Jerrie struggled to maintain his silence as his paw throbbed. But the little injury didn't matter. He was free!

He waited a few minutes for the hallway to be cleared. Then he opened the door, checked to make sure he was alone, and stole down the hallway. Just as he rounded the corner, he a familiar voice coming from the hallway he'd just left. It was Zeus, and it sounded as though he was right around the corner!

Jerrie stopped a few feet from the corner and listened. The next voice he heard gave him an even bigger surprise.

"Where's Jerrie? Wot've you done with 'im?"

Teazer!

Jerrie restrained himself from running to her side, knowing he'd have to wait for a good opportunity if he was to get her away from Zeus. He'd have to be clever, because fighting with Zeus would get him nowhere while they were inside Macavity's Lair. Anyone who came to join the fight would be against him!

"Don't fret," Zeus told Teazer. "You'll get to see your brother…or at least what's left of him. Macavity said he'd be in here."

Teazer made no reply, and then Jerrie heard a lock click. Zeus was opening the door to his cell! What would happen when he saw that Jerrie wasn't there?

"What's this?" Zeus growled. "No Mungojerrie?"

"Jerrie, come out, please!" Teazer pleaded. "Oi 'ave ta see you! Oi need ta know you's okay."

A small struggle ensued, and then Jerrie heard Zeus muttering to himself as he searched the cell. He decided it was his chance to show himself to Teazer. He peeked around the corner ever so cautiously and saw her tied up just outside the doorway to his cell. He tried to attract her attention by small gestures. It didn't seem to be working.

"Psst! Teazah!" he hissed. She immediately perked up, looked about, and spotted him. Jerrie disappeared back around the corner for a moment in case Zeus had heard him. Apparently he hadn't, so Jerrie looked around the corner again. Teazer looked in his direction, but she did not dare betray the fact that she saw anything unusual.

Jerrie had no idea of what to do next, so they simply sat there and looked at each other for a few moments. Finally, through mouthing words, Teazer was able to beckon him over. Jerrie quickly began to untie her. He'd just finished with her feet and had started on her paws when Zeus spotted them.

"You!" Zeus thundered, brandishing a large stick he he'd brought with him. Jerrie yanked Teazer to her feet and the pair took off running towards the stairs, with Teazer's paws still tied behind her back and Jerrie attempting to untie them as they were running.

"Leave it!" Teazer said breathlessly. "We'll move fasta."

Jerrie picked up his pace and ran a little in front of Teazer so that he could get to any doors first and open them for her.

They reached the stairway to the next highest floor with Zeus right behind them, but behind them nonetheless. They somehow managed to gain distance on the stairs. Once they reached the top, Jerrie shoved Teazer inside the nearest room and closed and locked the door.

"Tha'll give us some toime," Jerrie whispered. He looked around for a good hiding place and spotted a decent-sized closet. He and Teazer shut themselves inside it and Jerrie began to work at Teazer's ropes again.

In no time at all, Teazer was free, but they hadn't heard a sound from Zeus. For all they knew, he could be right outside the closet door, so they stayed put and listened intently. Before long, they heard Zeus walking about the room at a slow pace. Then he stopped in front of the closet and looked at it for some moments.

Jerrie's mind raced. Zeus undoubtedly knew they were there. He and Teazer had the disadvantage. How could he turn the tables?

Quick as a flash, he'd figured it out. He looked over at Teazer to let her know he was about to do something, and, as always, she seemed to know what her brother was thinking. Jerrie heard Zeus' paw on the door handle.

All at once, Jerrie had flung the door open, knocking Zeus to the floor, and he and Teazer bolted out of the room. Zeus, furious, jumped up and followed.

"The roof! We 'ave to get to the roof!" Jerrie told Teazer.

"But, Jerrie, 'e'll 'ave the advantage again!" Teazer warned. " 'E could knock us down the stairs!"

"We'll 'ave ta chance it," said Jerrie. "We 'ave ta put as much distance as we kin b'tween us an' 'im."

They reached the next flight of stairs and began their ascent. This time, Zeus gained the ground he'd lost and was almost upon them. Suddenly, he reached out and grabbed Teazer by the tail, jerking her backwards down the stairs. Teazer cried out and Jerrie stopped short.

"Let 'er go!" he demanded, charging at Zeus.

Zeus didn't move. When Jerrie got near enough, he hit him so hard that it sent Jerrie twirling in a circle. But Jerrie used the momentum to swing his paw around and swipe Zeus right back.

"You bast -…" Zeus growled. Jerrie quickly snuck in a second punch, leaving Zeus with a bloody nose, but twice as angry. Zeus swiped at Jerrie with his club, but Jerrie ducked and kicked Zeus' legs out from under him. Zeus gave a loud yell and kicked Jerrie in the stomach. Jerrie stumbled and fell. Zeus quickly jumped up and, seizing Jerrie, threw him down the stairs. Rumpleteazer screamed in fright as she watched her brother take an awful fall.

At the bottom of the stairs, Jerrie forced himself to get up. He started back up the steps, but Zeus had reached the bottom by then. He gave Jerrie a hard shove and had him back on the floor again.

"Leave 'im alone!" Teazer screamed at Zeus, flying down the stairs and launching herself at him. Zeus shoved her away and gave Jerrie another hard kick. Jerrie caught his breath as he curled up, gripping his middle tightly. Tears ran down Teazer's cheeks.

"Feeling sick?" Zeus taunted, smiling wickedly at the tom on the floor. Jerrie didn't even look at Zeus.

Zeus stood over Jerrie for a moment, savoring the young tom's suffering, and then gave him another kick, this time in the face. Jerrie let out a pitiful cry.

"Well, it would appear that you've lost your fight for your sister. But don't worry; she and I will have _lots _of fun with you out of the way," Zeus told him with a wicked smile. Jerrie struggled to his feet to avoid being kicked again.

"You were a fool to challenge me," Zeus continued, landing a hard blow to Jerrie's head with the club and knocking Jerrie unconscious. "Now, I can give Macavity the pleasure of knowing you are dead."

Zeus dug his sharp claws into Jerrie's body as he spoke, and Teazer couldn't tell whether Jerrie was even breathing. She could almost feel Zeus' claws going ever deeper, tearing into his fur and skin.

"Stop! In the name o' the Everlastin' Cat, stop!" Teazer cried, grabbing Zeus around the legs. "Oi'll do anythin' you ask! Please! Please don' 'urt 'im!"

"It's a bit late for that," Zeus laughed as he withdrew and looked at her without a trace of mercy in his expression. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up to a standing position.

"What _would _poor Jerrie think if he woke up and was greeted by his sister getting it on with one of Macavity's agents?" he asked.

"Neva!" Teazer cried in disgust. " 'Ow kin you even think such dirty things?"

"Quite easily," said Zeus, lifting her paw to his lips and kissing it.

"Leave me alone," Teazer said warningly.

"Do you see your brother on the floor?" Zeus asked. "Do you see anyone else around to help you? You are in _my_ control now, and I will have my way with you, or so help me…"

He cut himself short by grabbing Teazer and forcing a kiss onto her lips. Teazer clawed him across the face.

"Is _that_ the way you want it, you little slut?" Zeus asked, his eyes flashing with anger. "Well, it's just fine with me!"

He raised his club over Jerrie's head for a killing strike.

Suddenly, Teazer stood protectively over her twin brother.

"Don' you touch 'im!" she shrieked wildly. "You'll 'ave ta kill me b'fore Oi let you touch 'im!"

Zeus brought his club down, but, much to his obvious shock, Teazer grabbed it and wrenched it away from him. Her anger and will to keep him away from Jerrie gave her strength, and she hit Zeus as hard as she possibly could with the club.

"What the…" Zeus stumbled back towards the door, thunderstruck. Teazer jumped forward and swung the club again. And again. And again.

"Get out of 'ere or Oi'll _kill _you!" she screamed at him.

"You're mad!" Zeus shouted at her angrily. Teazer brought the club down again, but she's lost the element of surprise. He grabbed the club.

"Give in to me, or watch your brother die!" he whispered menacingly. "No one can help you now, Rumpleteazer!"

"The Everlastin' Cat'll 'elp me!" Teazer shot back.

"Everlasting Cat," Zeus scoffed. "Always the last resort of desperate cats."

"Would you like to bet on that?" asked a voice, so familiar to Teazer that she could've shouted for joy.

Pouncival!

And with him was the entire Jellicle Tribe, looking quite angry and poised to strike. Zeus was dumbfounded.

"You agents always have to do things the hard way," said Alonzo.

While the Jellicles were busy with Zeus, Teazer rushed to her twin brother's side.

"Jerrie?" she whispered. "Jerrie, are you all roight?"

With tears in her eyes, she put an ear to his chest. She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard his heart still beating. But she had to get him out of the Lair. More agents would arrive soon.

* * *

"What on earth happened?" Munkustrap asked incredulously. He and the other Jellicles had left Zeus unconscious in the hallway at Macavity's Lair, carrying Jerrie out by way of the roof, and they were on their way back to the Junkyard.

"Zeus kidnapped me, an' Jerrie was troyin' ta rescue me," said Teazer, too distracted to give a very thorough explanation. "Zeus chased us with this big club, an' 'e 'n Jerrie fought…aouw, it wos dreadful!"

When they reached the yard, Jerrie was immediately brought to Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots' lair so that Jenny could look after him. Teazer insisted that she go with him, despite the fact that Jellylorum had ordered her to bed, and Pouncival accompanied her. Jerrie had no sooner been laid down in bed than he began to toss and turn quite violently.

"Don' you touch me!" he shouted at the top of his voice. Jenny tried to calm him.

"Jerrie, hush," she said soothingly. "It's me, Jenny."

"Don' you touch me!" Jerrie repeated. Suddenly, he opened his eyes and looked about wildly, as though he were frightened. Teazer was visibly horrified.

"Wot's wrong with 'im?" she asked Jenny fearfully.

"He's hallucinating," said Jenny, looking worried. The four toms that had carried him in began to try and restrain Jerrie, but Jenny stopped them.

"Don't do that. You might hurt him," she advised. "We'll have to do the best we can until he calms down."

Pouncival fetched Teazer a chair and put it close to Jerrie's bed. Teazer thanked him for his kindness and then turned to her brother.

"Jerrie." She said his name calmly and comfortingly. "Jerrie, it's Teazah. Zeus is gone, Jerrie. You's safe. Oi'm safe. The's nothin' ta be froightened of."

"Don' you touch me!" Jerrie said again.

"But, Jerrie, it's me…it's Teazah. You know me." Teazer's eyes filled with tears as Jerrie looked at her in frightened confusion. "Jerrie, please wake up. Oi'm Teazah, yer sistah, an' Oi loves you."

Jerrie's rapid breathing began to slow. He flinched as Jenny pressed a cold cloth to his forehead, but he didn't resist it.

"Teazah?" he said shakily. "Wot…wot 'appened?"

"You's at the yard," Teazer told him, placing a gentle paw on his arm. "Lay back an' relax. You's been badly 'urt."

Jerrie breathed easier, but still raggedly. As Jenny tended to him, Teazer stayed by his side, refusing to eat or sleep until he did.

_Later…_

When Jenny came out of her lair, she was instantly surrounded and bombarded by questions from the other Jellicles. She looked a bit too worn and worried for anyone's comfort.

"We've done what we can for him," she told them all. "All we can do now is watch and pray."

"How likely is it that he'll survive?" Pouncival asked nervously.

"I couldn't say," said his mother. "He was hit very hard. Whoever did it obviously intended to kill him."

"What have you done so far?" Plato asked.

"I gave him a sedation drug, so at least he's asleep now," said Jenny. "I couldn't get him walking or talking normally. We'll see what happens when he wakes up."

"He shouldn't be left alone," said Victoria with concern. "Is Teazer still in there?"

"Yes," said Jenny. "And so is Skimble, in case Teazer should fall asleep. The poor dear is exhausted. I can't believe what she's been through."

"That much strength of mind is rare," Coricopat commented. "She is to be commended."

"I hope she'll be able to rest," said Victoria.

"It's not likely," said Jenny. "She's too worried about Jerrie. I don't think she'll sleep a wink until he wakes up."

"_If _he wakes up," said Pouncival apprehensively.

_The next morning…_

When Teazer awoke in Jenny and Skimble's lair, she saw both Jenny and Jelly bending anxiously over Jerrie. She was surprised, since the sun was just barely up. She got up and crossed the room.

"Wot's goin' on?" she asked. "Is everythin' all roight?"

"There's been no change," said Jenny. "I was hoping he'd be awake by now."

Teazer shuddered. "Aouw, Jenny," she whispered. "Wot if…wot if 'e…"

She could not bring herself to finish the thought. She loved Mungojerrie too much. There had never been a time in her life when Jerrie hadn't been there. They'd always been together, for as long as they'd lived. How could that possibly change now?

"Oi can't lose you, Jerrie. Oi can't!" she said, kneeling beside the bed and taking Jerrie's paw in her own.

Jerrie mumbled something incoherently.

"Wot?" Teazer asked anxiously. Jerrie opened his eyes a bit and reached up to touch her face.

"Teazah," he said softly.

"You know me?" Teazer asked, hardly daring to believe it. "A' you awake?"

"Yeh," said Jerrie. Then he said something else, but his voice trailed off and Teazer couldn't understand him.

"Wot?" she asked him again.

"Don't worry," Jerrie told her.

_A couple weeks later…_

Mungojerrie had improved rapidly, thanks to Jenny and Teazer's constant nursing. The Jellicles, once they discovered that Zeus had really been the jewel thief, were more than ready to accept Jerrie back into the Tribe. When he was well enough, they held a small get-together to celebrate. Usually, a Jellicle get-together consisted mostly of dancing, for there is almost nothing a Jellicle Cat loves to do quite so much as dance. The moon and the lights strung around the yard provided enough light for the celebration to last well into the evening.

"This is wonderful," Alonzo commented to the queen on his arm, the graceful Cassandra, as he surveyed the Junkyard.

"Yes," Cassandra agreed. "Especially for Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. They seem to be happy simply being together."

The two looked over to where Jerrie and Teazer were sitting contentedly together. Jerrie had one arm affectionately around Teazer's shoulders.

"Oi 'ope ya neva 'ave ta git banished 'gain," Teazer said.

"Me too," Jerrie agreed, touching a paw to his bandaged head and wincing. "It wosn't fun."

Just then, Pouncival came up and claimed Teazer for a dance. Teazer cheerfully accepted, and Jerrie watched absent-mindedly as the music started up. He thought it might be fun to join in, perhaps ask Jemima or Victoria to dance. But his paw hurt too much to allow him, so instead, he simply enjoyed watching how every single cat there danced in perfect rhythm. In the silvery moonlight, they all looked like one dancer rather than many. Then he began to single out the couples, and it got him wondering…

He wondered if there was anyone out there who would love him.


End file.
